Watashi no Aisuru Ouji-sama
by KenRik
Summary: RyoSaku AU. Edo Period. Sakuno is a devoted servant. And Ryoma is her beloved prince.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

Note: The first person POVs change without indication so just watch out. POV is mostly from Sakuno. Ryoma, only sometimes and short.

* * *

Watashi no Aisuru Ouji-sama

Oneshot.

* * *

I was eleven years old when I met him. He was a year my junior yet, as fate would have it - he was my prince, my master and my shogun.

Before being presented to him as his handmaid, a position that would secure my safety, I was uprooted from the home I shared with my grandmother upon her death and brought to the palace by an unnamed servant. It was later revealed to me that my grandmother had served the previous shogun dutifully and as a reward, I was to be protected and given shelter. At that time, there was none other safer than five paces away from the young prince.

The curtains keeping him from display were down when I was lined before his receiving room with two other girls, both older and more capable than I. I tucked my kimono skirt before following as the others knelt and bowed deeply.

"Your handmaidens, your majesty."

With my forehead lightly touching the cold floor, I felt the wooden board creak as the prince stood from his seat. The shadows in the room shifted as he pulled aside the wooden curtain mat.

"Must they wear such vibrant colors?" I had to keep myself from looking up. His voice betrayed his age. "Switch their robes to darker shades of blue."

"As you wish, ouji-sama." Nothing was said after.

Thinking the presentation was over, I was waiting for instructions to stand when a cold breeze swept past me. A sudden weight to the floor at my right shook me. Instantatenously, a voice cried in apology.

"I am deeply sorry, ouji-sama."

I thought I heard the young prince laugh.

"So, what do you make of me?" His tone was lower. A chill ran down my spine, realizing what had happened - that the girl beside me stole a peek. "Well?"

"You are a boy."

Footsteps followed and the prince was back on his seat.

"Make them stand."

Instantly, I get up. The rush distorting my balance. Then, I looked straight before me to find the young prince seated in all his glory. The sight of him took my breath away. For an instant, I forgot of our predicament. That day, I laid eyes on the most beautiful creature I had and would ever behold.

"What do you make of me?" He caught my sight, terrorizing me to shock. All thought left me. And I was rendered mute as he waited for me to speak. A moment followed before a frown reached his lips.

"You look dumb." were his first words to me. Astounded, I was left to blink, wondering whether it was normal for young princes to curse their servants. I was still awestruck by his godlike appearance. "Is she dumb?" He stood up, approaching me before turning to the palace master.

I looked down and blushed in embarrassment at his repeated question. Had I more thought back then, I would have been thoroughly offended. Even before my work in the palace, I was left to care for the home I shared with my grandmother. The number of chores I would accomplish in aid of several households in my villages, and the height difference of an inch between the prince and me, would compare to no other girl. Had I been thinking back then, maybe I would have made a better impression on him, on the handsome child looking down at me.

"Well?"

I blinked, not knowing what to say. Still, he kept his eyes on me. At the point where I think I might crumble from the pressure, he turns back to his seat.

"You may go." He waves us off. Our mistress bows deeply and leads us away. As I walked out of the room, I turned to look back, finding the new set of kitchen servants being presented to the prince who sat with gait on his seat, wearing the pride of a grown man in his small shoulders and the arrogance of countless noblemen in his haughty expression.

.

As it was, like everyone under his employ, I fell in love with the young prince. The pride and arrogance that struck me when I first met him became mere idiosyncracies that meshed with the shadow of his young figure.

Today, instead of myself, Kachiro-san stood beside the young master in support as the latter practiced his archery. Beside me was the grandmaster, calmly drinking his morning tea. He was a rather old man, this grandmaster. From what I gather, he's fought in eleven wars. And I sit beside him now because of the honor my deceased grandmother bestowed on my family in her prime. Back at home, her days as a warrior were mere memories. Rarely would she bring up her past of glory. I would wonder why she was never keen on sharing her stories with me, but I was a young girl - wars, unlike marriage, were of little importance.

"Your grandmother was a respected archerer in her time. Although, her weapon of choice was of course, the katana." The grandmaster's hoarse voice speaks. I turn to him, amazement in my eyes, and meet his gaze. And, before I was aware of it, he had analyzed my character, my physique, my potential. And of course, he found there was none. "There will be none like Ryuzaki-sama, neh?" He smiled good-naturedly, urging me to agree - to which I did with a nod.

Then, I return to cast my sight at the prince. Nothing but the birds and arrows hitting its mark could be heard. After shooting his final arrow, he turns to the grandmaster.

"You should train her as well." He says out of the blue. I look up at the prince as he approached, wondering whether I heard him correctly. "If she's the granddaughter of that old hag, she may be of some use to us."

My eyes widen into saucers. And my cheeks turn beet red. As I was about to beg the grandmaster to spare me, I stopped - seeing him close to laughing.

"Let the girl be."

.

When the prince chose his first adviser, an aged samurai warrior below his pay grade; the day he was invited to the palace; the day I first saw him, I came to wonder whether the young prince was out of his mind - whether the doubts against him were founded. The man's attire invited no compliment. His build was unimpressive. And his sword - he had long surrendered wielding one. Was his appointment rooted in a prior debt?

They exchanged pleasantries as I slid the door closed between us.

Not long after, at the tender age of ten, the young prince led his first battle. Rising from the north were his distant relatives, those who believed a boy of tender age should sit back and observe, not stand front and lead. Insurrections such as these have already been anticipated, among other incidents. Still, although surrounded by the prowess of military heads, the prince's young age, his inexperience - this war struck me as the determining factor that would ruin him.

However, regardless of my apprehensions about him, not mine - nor even the noblemen's mistrust kept him from ruling his kingdom as any other shogun would. And the day he led his army to the frontlines was the day a fire in me ignited.

The palace was in an uproar. Everyone seemed to have something to do. I myself ran back and forth for the prince, assisting where I could.

Helping load the carriages of food and medicinal supplies, my head nearly snapped - turning in horror at the words I overheard. The two older women caught my sight and guiltily looked away. Before realizing what I was doing, I found myself out of breath as I barrelled down from corridor to corridor until I reached the inner castle. Right at the gates, even before my entry to the prince's compound, I was frozen to a sudden stop at the sight of him among his constituents, donning his sangu.

He catches my sight. And I am rooted before him, at a loss as to what came over me.

"Bow to your shogun, insolent girl."

My gaze shoots to the thinly man beside the prince. Upon meeting his sharp, malevolent sight, I was on my knees, hiding my face in due respect - to all of them. They were long gone the moment I started crying in defeat, at a loss of what to do. The prince, although he acted tough and capable, was still a young, scrawny boy. He was smaller than myself. The beautiful prince I cared for, accompanied, cherished - how could they have possibly allowed him to join - let alone go to the battlefield?

.

In the third day of the stand off, I was made to go down to the frontlines, to aid the delivery of fresh supplies. Everyone in the castle was disraught and exhausted. There was no news to be held, no outcome to be projected for everything was in a standstill. Everyone was lying in antagonizing wait.

From a distance, I see the battle site. The smoke and noise overwhelmed my senses as I came down the carriage. Everyone in sight was in a tumult. I turned to Madoka, my superior, unsure of the display in front of us. Seeing the dread in her face, the uncertainty, I look back at the site. Men in armor continued to slip out of tents, fully armed and yelling. Samurais were assisted by their servants. Each master was given way to the frontline where their prince was waiting. The moment I arrived was the same moment the prince called them to battle.

Without warning, as Madoka-san looked on in astonishment and disgust, I slipped underneath a tent cloth and continued to move forward - towards were all the men were headed. I was unnoticed, far too small, and the men, far too preoccupied. The miniscule possibility of seeing the prince dictated my movement.

Climbing on a tree, behind the fleet, I see the prince sitting tall on his stead, surrounded by his men, thirty of them, fifty -

Then suddenly, with a raise of his hand, the warriors were quieted. A sickness fills my gut as I looked on in anticipation. And, as if the most pleasant sound to the ears, most vibrant and strong, the prince spoke. The day he cried, with his voice higher than my own, for his men to fight for him, for the kingdom, was the day I, together with countless men, swore a lifetime of allegiance to him. And in that same day, they announced their victory.

Amid the deafening cheers, I surrendered to the heavy weight of my knees and cried my heart out.

I turned to look around me amid the tears in my eyes. And as I did, a familiar gait disappearing behind the crowd caught my eye. In an instant, I rose, my knees still trembling from relief. The defeaning cheers continue to fill the vicinity as I pushed my way through the mass. Finally, emerging from the enclosure of people, I look up and find the young prince walking up the hill. His eyes looked sharper then. His pristine face was smeared with dirt and sweat. And the hemline of his uniform was sullied with mud.

I called out to him, not realizing the hoarseness of my throat.

"Ouji-sama!"

Surprised, he turned, finding me amid the crowd. And as he did, he lost his step - his foot, slipping on a protruding stone. I gasped, seeing him fall to the ground. Without sparing a second, I run to him. Right as he tried to stand, I was by his side, taking his arm in aid. But the moment he shifted his weight to his ankle, he hissed in pain and fell to my grasp.

"My ankle." He hissed irritably, casting me an accusatory scowl - which took me aback. I hadn't realized just yet that I caused him to miss his step.

"I-I'll call for help." I stutter, my cheeks darkening. Almost immediately, he shook his head.

"Just get me up there." He gritted, pointing to the clearing directly above his troops. My eyes widen, understanding what he meant to do. Carefully, I move his arms over my shoulders and squated in front of him. My cheeks stained, hearing him click his tongue behind me. He shifts and, I turn to him, lifting him on my back. Our eyes met, our cheeks were both flushed in embarrassment. "Annoying." He mumbled. Immediately, I looked away and could only make my way up the hill in utter humiliation.

As I carried the young shogun on my back, I thought randomly, although he was scrawny, the prince was heavier than he looked. It was a continuing contradiction, the strength of his character and his physique.

"Sometimes," I huffed without thinking. "I forget you're a boy."

Although beat, his hot breath tickled my shoulder when he managed to jokingly mutter,

"I'm guessing today's not that day."

I try to face him, my lips curved in an amused smile.

When we reachd the peak, he pointed to a spot where I carefully set him. I stood beside him as his support before he shifted to his good leg to stand straight and proudly on his own. Before long, his men quieted and gave him their undivided attention - a moment that would forever captivate me.

"Today's battle was because of my age - because of my inexperience." He cried over the distance with a passion like no other. "And today's victory will show everyone who I am, and what I am capable of. Today, you can follow me proudly. Today, you can freely bury all doubt. Today, unencumbered, we can finally lead this kingdom!"

The deafening cheer that followed, the reddness of his face, of his pale neck, all of it made my admiration double - my love for him reach heights my young heart was not even aware of. To have served under this character - was an honor unparalleled.

Later in the evening, I watched over him while the physician mended his ankle.

"We're the same, you know." He suddenly tells me as I changed the water in his basin. The flickering light of the lamp beside us created old figures with our shadows. I turn to look at him in confusion. "I'm a boy. And you're a girl." He says without facing me. I continue to look at him, waiting for an explanation that never came.

Within the years to come, although I've long forgotten what he's said, I would gradually realize what he meant.

.

The later half of the year was devoted to the shogun's upcoming birthday. Halls that had been darkened by the weeks of war were lit with flamboyant melodies and vibrant colors. Although Echizen-sama's birthday fell on the last days of winter, as this was his first celebration as shogun, a great feast was to be held. Oddly enough, what supposedly was to be a reason for relaxation for the prince brought a sour line on his handsome features. I stole a glance at him as we sat before the room filled with family elders, each explaining the customs and traditions the young shogun was to practice at the start of the season.

"It's September so you'll have two good months to make sure you don't bring shame to the family."

My eyes widen as I turned to look at the gritty elder at the back. Never have I heard anyone even attempt to speak so disrespectfully to the prince. Beside me, I see Echizen-sama drumming his fingers on the tatami mat. I could only wonder what was going through his mind. Had she been in the frontlines, had she seen Echizen-sama that fateful day, would she speak to him in the same manner?

"Let me remind you that you are not only the shogun but the head of the house." The old woman's eye twitched. "Don't think me a fool as to let you run loose as your father did before you. Wars alone do not define a ruler."

"Of course, Mana-baa-chan." The prince nodded cordially. Although, I did hear him click his tongue.

"Also," Another elder raised a wrinkled hand holding a red fan. "I would like to discuss the presentation of daughters."

Echizen-sama again clicked his tongue.

"I also want to speak of that." Mana-baa-chan seconded.

"Yes." The overseerer of the personal affairs of the prince nodded. "As we are well aware, our prince is unbethroned." My eyes widen in surprise. It was my understanding that, typically, matches were made upon birth. I frowned, only now realizing how unconventional Echizen-sama's parents had been. "Come his celebration, every eligible girl in the family will be presented to him."

"I think his status as unbethroned is a card we can save for future purposes." Another elder commented, earning a couple of confused gazes.

"Aside that, shouldn't we honor the fact that his parents left him free from attachment - whatever reason they may have."

"Those fools had none." Mana-baa-chan suddenly spat. "Nor did they have respect for tradition. Why must we be forced into abiding by their wrong?"

Soon enough, the room exploded in argument. And oddly enough, the prince simply sat and looked on in silence. As I gazed at him, this person whose future was being decided before our eyes, I couldn't help but question his silence. Echizen-sama was a strong opinionated boy. Had Mana-baa-chan been correct in saying he merely cared about wars? Did he actually not understand the importance of a dutiful wife? Of a proper match? Did he not want to fall in love?

Suddenly, he turns and catches my gaze. His face wore no expression. And his eyes were dark from the illy lit room.

Later that night, as we walked back to Echizen-sama's quarters, my ears still rang with the arguments from earlier. My brows furrowed as I looked at the floor, the red lamp on my hand lighting the path we were taking flickered with the cool breeze.

"Stop."

I turn back, surprised at the sudden order. And before I could tell what was happening, the prince took a step towards me. And I find his face an inch before mine. I looked down at him, out of breath and light-headed, confused. We seemed frozen for quite a time, me unable and afraid to move - while he - suddenly started to chuckle.

"It's ridiculous, isn't it?" His breath touches my lips. His lidded eyes didn't meet mine. "How they can decide about such trivialities when I can't even stand to your equal height."

Then, he opens the door to his room and leaves me rooted in absolute bewilderment.

.

I was haunted the night long by the image of the prince. By crack of dawn, I rose from my futon with deep bags on my eyes. I freshened up and made my way to the prince's quarters. When I reached his room, I hesitated from pulling open the door.

The room was silent. Nothing but the strokes of the prince's brush drawn against parchment could be heard. By his side was teacher Wang Xizhi, a master in calligraphy. Recently, the prince's lessons were moved to the morning to open his schedule in the afternoon for his duties to the public. I was seated at the side of the room with Kachiro, awaiting whatever instance the prince would need use of us. These lessons would take on hours. Echizen-sama was an early riser, as such, he'd be able to accomplish numerous tasks before dealing with what he termed to be tedious matters with the elders. On rare occasions, we'd be able to play his favorite pasttime - some sport introduced to the country by foreigners.

Then, I found his sight. What surprised me was seeing the same on his eyes, as if caught. As he cast his eyes back to his work, I looked at him, nothing less than confused.

.

"I'm sorry?" Kiyoko-chan couldn't help but say. Even I was in amazement. "We're to continue our education?"

"Yes." The headmistress merely answered, finishing off her paperwork with a flick of the wrist. Then, she turned to face us with a warm smile. "Do show your gratitude to the prince when the opportunity presents itself."

We all nodded in reverence before returning to our stations.

.

My eyes shoot up to the young prince. And my shocked expression was met by a stoic one.

"You heard me." He said. "Anything you want." Then, picking an invisible speck off his garment robe, flicked it. "You've served me well, it's the least I can do."

At this, my cheeks flush and I had to bite my lip to keep from crying. On my sides, I unconsciously held on to my kimono. I sorely wanted to bring my hands up to cover my face, lest the young prince see me close to tears - even if they were tears of utter happiness.

"So, what is it you want?" Then, when I failed to answer him, he gritted in exasperation. "Don't make me repeat myself for a third time." Iguchi-san, seated beside him, wore a warm smile.

"I'd like to visit my home, ouji-sama." I said, no longer minding the hoarseness of my voice - which apparently amused the young prince, sending him to a near snicker. I didn't mind though, because - if he would let me, I was going home after nearly a year. I would get to visit the Osakadas, Takeshi-oyaji-san, and everyone from school. Realizing I was given no reply, I look up to find the young prince's muddled expression. "That is - if you can spare me."

Sensing my sudden apprehension, the prince shook his head.

"You can go." He assured me. "It's just - I thought you'd ask for a present." He admitted, shaking his head. "Three days will suffice?"

"I- I live in Osaka." Then, I suddenly realize my mistake. "I don't have to visit home. I would be happy with whatever gift you choose to bestow upon me, ouji-sama." I humbly told him as I bowed deeply to the floor. It takes a lifetime before the young prince finally gave his reply.

"Arrange your travel with Minamoto-san."

.

"Home?" Minamoto-san repeated in surprise. "I thought you were an orphan?"

I looked down, not knowing why a smile formed on my lips.

"I am, Minamoto-san." I say, raising my sight. The elderly woman only wrinkled her nose, not understanding my request.

Nonetheless, she said, "All right. Shinpachi-kun can drop you off tomorrow morning at the market." She finally smiled at me. "Have a safe trip."

By the time I returned, the young prince grew into a charming young man.

.

"I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, ouji-sama, but-" Her eyes suddenly widened in frustration. "You were a disaster!"

I nearly tripped at this. In disbelief, I turned to her, not fully believing those words came out of the old matron's mouth.

"All this time, you told me-" She held her breath, trying to keep her calm - when in fact, it was I who needed to keep calm - what did she expect from me? It was such a stupid business. How could anyone - let alone the woman who practically raised me - think I'd do well? "You told me you could handle it."

"I did." I found myself gritting as we turned a corner. Thank god we were at my quarters. I immediately excused myself before she said anymore and let the loathsome matter fade into the night.

.

I sat languidly before her, nonchalant against her straight and firm posture. Whenever Mina-baa-chan visited, it was to speak of something with little to no value. For a while, we sat in silence, separated by the small intricately carved table between us. She seemed to be collecting her thoughts. And I was growing bored.

Then, the door to the room was gently pulled open, revealing Ryuzaki with our morning tea. I watched her dainty hands handle generations worth of ceramic teaware and kept myself from laughing. I suddenly remembered the incident not so long ago, when she knocked over old man Tokugawa's tea cup. He turned so red then it was almost comical. Even the white face paint of geishas wouldn't be enough to cover his enraged velvet cheeks. Of course he demanded she be killed on the spot for her insolence. But because of her immunity, a gift of protection from my parents to her crazy grandmother, that didn't happen. At the time, it had been a spine-chilling incident. Looking back at it now though, I seemed no greater than a happy accident. I never liked that morally-challenged geezer.

Now that I think about it, as my eyes watched Ryuzaki arrange our tea, I couldn't help but wonder if she was more perceptive than she lets on. My lips frown at the possibility. She'd be a far more interesting character if so.

"Ryoma, are you even listening to me?"

My eyes shoot across me, jolting awake. In a loss at what to do to hide my disrespect, I caught Ryuzaki's gaze in a splitsecond.

"You know how important this matter is. You're no longer a child."

My eyes narrowed at this, thinking the contrary. I never was able to be one, I thought with a passing bitterness. Seeing Ryuzaki start to stand to leave, coupled with the fact that I didn't want to have to go through this ordeal alone, I found myself saying, "She can stay."

Mana-baa-chan's eyes narrow suspisciously.

"You are our prince. And you need a proper wife." My eyes widened, horrified. I was too disinterested to have thought this would be the point of discussion. "Your failure of an omiai yesterday was an embarrassment."

"Leave Ryuzaki-" I grit at her before my cheeks would flush red in humiliation. Seeing the redness in the girl's cheeks, I nearly balled my eyes.

"Stay." The old woman suddenly bit. I turned to her with a twitch in my eye. And she returned my look with a challenging glare. "You wanted her to stay. So, she stays." She finished with a cold expression. I clicked my tongue, horridly annoyed. She didn't have to remind me.

Appalled by the disrespectful gesture, she cast me another cold glare - challenging me to see how much more discomfort she could inflict on my huge ego.

God, what torture is this?

"Even Sakuno-chan has caught the love fever." I stiffen at Mana-baa-chan's words. I turn to Ryuzaki and found an embarrassed expression on her face. "Tell him about your sweetheart, child."

Of course, the timid girl said nothing. So, the old woman did in her stead.

"He's the new boy, I've presented him to you a few weeks ago." She said fondly. To which I cast a disbelieving look at Ryuzaki who was no longer simply uncomfortable. "His first sight of her, he was smitten, neh Sakuno? Giving her wild flowers, singing her ballads." Her tone was sweet, as if reminiscent of her youth in a damn past lifetime. Suddenly, her steely eyes were bearing down on me again. "All you have to do is pick a girl, Ryoma. If a petty servant can do it, what more can you? It eludes me how you can't even pick one out of all the eligible young ladies out there!"

"Then you choose for me!"

"I have! And you rejected all of them!" She said, slamming her wrinkly hands over the table. "Sakuno-"

Ryuzaki sprung to life.

"Help me out here." Mana-baa-chan sighed, hopefully about to accept her defeat. "I don't want to resort to medieval methods when we're already living in a new time and age."

It took a while before Ryuzaki spoke. But when she did, I really hoped she just kept her mouth shut.

"Maybe, ouji-sama needs to build his preference?"

Baa-chan only shook her head. And I hoped I didn't look affected.

"He clearly already has one." She shook her head. "Why else would he be saying, and I quote, "Not good enough."" She then turned to me. "What is your preference then, ouji-sama?" Her voice was sweet, obliging, concerned, innocently asking a question I would never answer. I returned her gaze with an indifferent expression.

.

"Ah!" Her cheeks were perpetually tinted in that pink hue. "I just wanted to say - since they say that one's husband is one's emperor, I will never get married, ouji-sama." She looked up at me with drowning hazel eyes. I kept my breath, not knowing what she was getting to. "Because other than you, there is no other I see devoting myself to. And," Her lips curved, her smile captivating. "When the time comes, whoever you choose to be mistress as well. I wonder if you'd keep me at your employ for that long though."

That night, I was haunted by the words of Ryuzaki, by the glow in her face, by the softness of her tone. Granted, she had always looked beautiful, I came to realize her's was comparable to none, her devotion was comparable to none. And as it dawned to me, the reason behind my quick dismissal of the daughters of nobility, I was pulled by both horror and amazement.

And the following day, I kept myself from dismissing the newest girl in fear of discovery.

.

Seeing him after all this time, I suddenly regret leaving. Taking care of the prince had been my greatest duty. How did I allow myself to miss watching him grow into a handsome young man?

As he continued with the assembly, I slipped into the room and inconspicuously took my position beside the prince's young aide. Kachiro had long been training under the tutelage of great samurai master Tanaka Soujiro while I was away on my own apprenticeship.

Then, the prince approached us. Not seeming to have noticed me earlier, his eyes widen as our gazes met. I break into a smile, finding his person greatly altered yet oddly familiar. I could still make out traces of the young boy I had attended to these past years.

"Ouji-sama, I've just returned." I smiled as I bowed before him in respect. I stayed in position, waitng for him to accept my greeting. When the prince had said nothing for a while, I had to fight the urge of resurfacing, wondering whether or not he had already left.

"Were you sent to return as my handmaiden?" He suddenly asks. I look up at him in surprise. His expression was indifferent. His voice was cold and distant. Suddenly, it dawned to me that what I regarded as friendship was more imagined than real.

Hastily, in fear of causing offense, I reassured him, "I was sent by Mana-baa-chan."

I stood up only when I heard his footsteps pass me.

.

I guess it was different when we were children. Our excursions were innocent, unquestionable, genuine. Now that the prince is bethroned, it would be scandalous to talk freely to other young ladies, especially a lowly servant as myself.

Before long, I became his fiancee's companion.

.

We first met the day I realized I was in love. I allowed to be introduced to her because I realized I was in love. As time passed, we reached an agreement. It was blatant, obvious to us where our hearts laid. We respected our stature in society, our responsibilities. Still, I guess it was painful.

We were in the garden. The elders scattered thought we were blissfully happy and in love with each other; thought we were sharing a lover's moment. When, in fact, what we shared was nothing close to what they laid out for us.

"All my life, I've been prepared to be a dutiful wife." Chihiro said solemnly. "It would have been wonderful if I'd fallen in love." The smile that ghosted her lips, her eyes hopeful and so ready to fall in love. I couldn't help but pity her even amid my own predicament. Then, she turned to me, her eyes expectant. "What does it feel like? Being in love."

Suddenly, I froze, surprised by her question. Unable to keep myself, the image of a warm, dazzling brunette came to mind. Her smile, captivating me. My chest lunged in my throat, not knowing what to say, or how to say it.

"Like drowning." I finally croaked, looking away in bitterness.

* * *

UNFINISHED. TO BE UPDATED.

* * *

Author's Note: If you're frustrated - so am I! I just found this story I've written long ago and as I was editing it, thinking the story was finished - I was greeted with someone incomplete!

ARGH. Haha. For any clarifications, just hit me up.


End file.
